I Trust Her As Far As I Can Throw Her
by Aegisaur-Shieldino
Summary: Alya gets Ladybug and Chat to agree to throwing the other as far as they can to see just how much they trust each other. Rated T for French Language.


"Screw-up or no screw-up, you know I _love _surprises!"

"Okay, see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage."

…

"Hello, Alya, right? Last time I saw you I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog."

…

"So how do you feel about Chat Noir?"

"Him? Oh please, he's a flirtatious jokester who puns too much and we trust each other about as far as we can throw each other." Ladybug scoffs.

"What? I thought you two were close?" Alya asks, shocked.

A smirk from Ladybug: "Have you _seen _how strong we are? If I remember correctly, first day on the job Chat dove off of the Empire State Building, hit a home run, then proceeded to bounce, slide, and then grab 'Stoneheart' midair with a one-handed grip. I bounced myself 100 feet in the air using a _yo-yo _and swung it seven times in about three seconds. Since then, we've only gotten stronger."

"Tell you what, next time I'll measure how far you two can throw each other, see how much you _really_ trust him."

"Deal."

…

"Pound it." "Pound it."

"See you around Milady." He turns and gets ready to jump.

"Wait!" He pauses and turns back around. "I kinda-sorta-maybe promised Alya we'd throw each other as far as we can."

He cocks his head, confused. "What for?"

It's the first time he's ever seen her slightly sheepish. "You know the phrase 'trust them as far as I can throw them'?"

He nods, confused. She stares at him until it clicks.

"Okay then."

She sighs, relieved. "Great, I'll go tell her. Meet me at the Tour d'Eiffel in ten."

"'Kay. Til' then, Ladybug."

…

"Now that I'm up here, I'm having second thoughts. I've _seen_ how far you can throw."

"Yeah, me too."

Alya pipes in, "Ah, ah, ah. She promised." They still look dubious. "Come on guys, you're superheroes. You fight monsters _daily_, but _this, _this is what scares you?"

Chat's voice cracks, just a bit. "No?"

Alya starts laughing. "Okay, then you should have no problem."

Chat starts mumbling to himself.

"Ready Chat?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Three, Two, One, Blastoff!"

He spirals away with the force of your average missile.

Alya and Ladybug's eyes widen.

"Merde."

Alya eyes Ladybug suspiciously. "I'm going to ignore that comment."

She winces. "Sorry. Just didn't know I could throw that hard."

Alya's phone buzzes. She whips it out. 'UFO sightings in Saint-Denis.'

Their eyes widen.

They turn to each other. "You don't think."

Alya gets the picture up, and it's very blurry, but looks like it could be Chat Noir.

"Mon Dieu!"

"You can say that again."

"Pardon my English, but c'est des conneries! No _way _did I throw him five miles or more."

…

Chat comes back a minute or four later, grinning like a loon.

"I could see _everything_! Wow! I've never been out of this _area _of the city, much less the entire thing!"

Alya smiles wolfishly. "Your turn."

Ladybug gulps.

"Three, Two, One, Blastoff."

One minute she's there, ten seconds later and she's not.

Alya stares at her phone.

Chat fidgets uncomfortably, before finally commenting on it.

Without tearing her eyes away, she replies, "You ended up in Saint-Denis. I want to see where she goes."

"What? Really? Wow!"

A minute or two later, it buzzes. Both of them jump, even though they were expecting it.

'UFO sightings in Beauvais.'

…

"Come on Chat, it's been nearly twenty minutes. Let's go."

"I'm waiting for her."

"Okay. Two more minutes, then we go."

"Deal."

…

"...Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Come on, Chat."

"There she is!"

A familiar red-and-black figure slowly leaps closer.

She lands, smiles very weakly, says "I'm never doing that again" then proceeds to stagger to the bathroom to throw up for what they later find out was the third time along the way back.

"57 miles, Chat, you can throw a teenager 57 miles."

He excuses himself to go copy Ladybug.


End file.
